


Let me become your new obsession

by Cheimay15th



Series: Louis in little mix [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, F/M, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Little mix!louis, M/M, Top Harry, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheimay15th/pseuds/Cheimay15th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Perrie fingers Lou later in the story so if you’re not into that I marked it so you know when to skip ^^, Also, Louis is in little mix so there will be some feminiztion (Although when isn’t there with me? ^^)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let me become your new obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Perrie fingers Lou later in the story so if you’re not into that I marked it so you know when to skip ^^, Also, Louis is in little mix so there will be some feminiztion (Although when isn’t there with me? ^^)

Perrie squeezed her eyes shut, hand gripping Leigh-Anne’s tightly. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for since she auditioned, the moment they had been waiting for since they were put in a group together, the moment that could make or break their budding careers. She hoped they would go to finals. They all did. They had worked their asses off, practicing harmonies and choreography for hours and hours, working out as often as possible, going over outfits until they were just right.

To be honest, she would be okay if they didn’t get through. She had stepped out her comfort zone, met some wonderful girls, and she was proud of herself for that. Winning would be fun, but she wouldn’t be that upset if she lost.

That being said, she still really wanted to win.

“Girls, I’m going to be blunt. That performance, it was one of your best. It gave me chills and I think I can speak for all the judges when I say you are the most talented girls to ever step on this stage” Simon said, face as unreadable as it could be with all the compliments he was giving the girls. Perrie bit back a giddy squeal, choosing instead to clench her hand tighter, because she knew that with Simon, every compliment was punctuated with a-

“But” Perrie felt Leigh-Anne flinch next to her and smirked slightly “You’re missing something. Or rather, someone”

All the girls exchanged looks as a petite girl with a feathery auburn fringe walked on stage.

“Girls, meet Louis. We found him on YouTube a few days prior and decided that, with your permission, he would be the perfect addition to Little Mix. He has a gorgeous voice that we think would really make your harmonies sound tighter and he brings a certain balance to the group”

All the girls took a simultaneous gasp as the gir-boy raised his head. He really was the prettiest little thing; bright blue eyes that were outlined in thick black eyeliner that really made them pop, lips colored in with glossy red lipstick, and a pink flush settled on his high cheekbones. He was wearing a crop top with a tank top underneath and his thick curvy thighs were incased in a pair of black skinny jeans. From his neck hung a gold chain with a sparrow charm on it and on his feet was a pair of black high-tops. With his curvy figure and delicate features, it was no wonder they had mistaken him for a girl.

“Louis, honey? Would you like to sing something for us?”

Louis opened up his mouth and suddenly Perrie understood where Simon and the other judges where going with this. His voice is hard to describe. If Perrie had to try, she would say it sounds kind of like honey-covered sand paper. It’s light, soft but at the same time rough and raspy. It shouldn’t work, it really shouldn’t, but it does. It works so well. Anybody can see how well it will mesh with the other girls’ voices.

“So girls, what do you think? Do you want to go to finals with Louis as your fifth member?”

The girls don’t even waste a second in making their decision, squealing as they run up to Louis and engulf him in a giant giggly hug. He melts in the embrace, filling the room with his bubbly laughter. Perrie hugs him the tightest, knowing already that she will be very good friends this feminine boy.

*****

“Whoa” Harry breathes, staring at the boy on the screen. The boys and he have been following Little Mix since their first audition, all for different reasons. Niall for his giant sappy crush on Jade and the other boys because holy shit can those girls sing. They were all watching the semi-finals performance, Zayn snuggled up in Liam’s lap, Niall and Harry sitting on the floor in front of the TV. They had all been basking in the after math of the girls’ performance, because it had seriously been that good, when Simon started talking about adding a new member to the group.

“What is uncle Si going on about? The girls are perfect” Zayn piped up, cuddling closer into his boyfriend.

“I agree. But Simon knows what he’s doing. I mean-“

He was cut short when the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen walk on stage. And then he was further silenced when he found out it was just the prettiest boy he had ever seen.

“Holy shit. I’m not even gay but that boy could definitely turn me” Niall says next to him, and Harry growls lowly as something possessive curls in his chest.

“Calm down Haz, I’m not going to go after pretty boy. And you know why” Niall smirks at him. Harry would snark back at him, but then the boy-Louis- starts to sing and he loses all coherent thought. Long after he is done, the room remains silent as the boys all stare awed at the TV, until Liam breaks the silence.

“Shit”

*****

The next few weeks were spent adjusting to having Louis in the band. Which was not as hard as one would think. His voice was tailored to suit theirs perfectly, so working around the harmonies was an easy feat. He already had their sense of style and he was the same height as all of them which never failed to amuse Jesy (“Jesus that is creepy! How funny is it we’re all 5”4’ like really?”). And lastly, the girls just loved him. They all kind of had their doubts about whether he would mesh well with them (Except Perrie of course), but that was cancelled out after the first week. He was an amazing person, the perfect mix of funny and sassy, shy and confident, sweet and intimidating when the time came. He was the member they never thought they were missing and the fans were responding wonderfully. Of course, there were some people who were against him, because he was a boy that identified as a girl and sometimes the girls would go back to his room to see him curled up in his bed crying with his twitter open, but they would just turn it off and cuddle up to him with some Ben and Jerry’s and watch some One Direction videos.

Which was another thing.

Louis loved One Direction. I mean, they all did, but Louis loved them. Or rather, he loved one of them. The girls all poked fun at him about his giant crush on Harry. He wasn’t the only one with a crush on the boys, what with Jade’s infatuation with Niall, but it was so fun to see Louis blush deep pink as they teased him about his poster collection.

“Do you think we’ll win?”

Perrie looked up from the shirt she was examining to see Louis biting his lip distractedly as he pretended to look through a clothes rack.

“Lou, we’ll be fine. We’ve been working our asses off for this. Our moves are perfect, our costumes are perfect, and thanks to you, our harmonies are perfect too! And even if we don’t win, it’ll be fine cuz we’ve made a friendship that’ll last a lifetime”

“God, Pez, you’re so sappy” Louis giggled, engulfing his best friend in a big hug. “Thanks for that, by the way. It really calmed me down”

“Anything for you Lou-Lou! And anyway, we don’t even have to win. 1D didn’t, and look at them!”

Louis laughed and threw his arm around her, walking over to where the other girls were fighting over a pair of shoes. He laughed at their antics, feeling a warm feeling settle in his stomach at the thought of all the crazy adventures he’s going to have with these girls- Whether they win the X factor or not.

*****

If one was to try and figure out why Perrie and Louis got along so well, they would not have to look very hard before the answer is made obvious to them. Perrie and Louis, they are like puzzle pieces. They are separate beings that, for some unfathomable reason, fit like they were made together but then broken and tossed into different parts of the world to find each other by fate. There is no reason for their chemistry. It just is. And everybody can see it. The other girls see it, know that even though they are all super close, Pez and Lou are simply just PezandLou. The fans see it, and even though Louis has made it clear that he is very much into boys, they have started to ship them. Making manips of them kissing, making analysis posts about why they would such a perfect fit, and writing fan fictions that range from fluffy to downright crude.

What they don’t know is that some of that fiction is realer than they think.

Technically, they’ve only ever done one thing together. But not for the reason one would think. Not because they were both horny and needed someone to help take the edge off, not because they have any sexual tension, and most definitely not because they are in love with each other. They’ve done one thing together, and that one thing was a result of a simple game of the drinking game that was played by Perrie and Louis.

*THIS IS THE START OF PERRIE FINGERING LOUIS IF YOU’RE NOT INTO THAT SKIP THIS OKAY?*

“Okay, drink if you’ve ever kissed anyone” Louis says, sitting cross legged across from the blonde haired girl in their shared room (Which Perrie had previously had to herself). He giggles as they both take a drink, feeling the buzz start to settle in after ten minutes of playing.

“Okay, okay. Drink if you’ve ever fingered yourself” Perrie takes a shot, stunned when she sees Louis playing with the carpet with a blush on his cheeks instead of taking a drink “Lou what’s wrong? Why didn’t you drink?”

“U-um. Cuz I’ve never, um I’ve never done that before” He stutters out, feeling his face heat up.

“Oh honey” She shuffles across the floor and draws him into her “There’s nothing wrong with that. A lot of people haven’t”

“Y-yeah but all of you have. And it’s not like I don’t want to, I’m just…nervous”

Perrie thinks for a while before an idea comes to her head. And idea that she knows she wouldn’t be able to suggest if she was completely sober. And idea that is spawned by thoughts she’s had once or three times about just how pretty Louis is. And not just normal pretty. Like, ruinable pretty. I mean, to be honest. Who wouldn’t want to ruin that boy?

“Do you want me to help?”

Louis’ head snaps up and his eyes widen as he goes over the consequences of his best friends words in his head. He knows what Perrie means. He knows exactly what she means. The simple act of thinking about what she means brings a blush to his face. But he’s so curious. And he knows that things will never be weird with him and Perrie, no matter what they do. Which is why he finds himself nodding shyly.

“Yay!” She squeals, running off to go get something from her closet. He sits there twiddling his thumbs until she comes back, holding something behind her back.

“Okay, Lou. We’re gonna do this. But before we do, I need to make sure of some things. First things first. You trust me right?”

“Yeah”

“And you’re gonna be good for me yeah?” She shuffles forward on her knees so she can look him in the eyes. Louis gulps loudly before nodding his head. Perrie smirks and shakes her head “No love, I need you to speak for me”

“Ye-yeah Pez. I’ll be good”

She squeals again before bringing her hand forward so Louis can see what she was hiding. Louis gasps lowly and runs his hand over the cold pink glass. He shivers as his fingertips run over the dips and raises of the object.

“Oh my God, Pez. Of course you would have a pink dildo” He says lowly, too shocked to laugh.

“Hey, shush! Pink is a super pretty color and you know it” Perrie says, pulling a sachet of lube out of her pocket. “Now take your pants off and lay back all pretty for me”

Louis blushed and pulled down his pajama shorts, avoiding Perrie’s eyes as he did so. He had never taken his clothes off in front of any of the girls before, even his roommate. He always made sure he was alone when he changed because he was really insecure about his body. Perrie gave him a kind smile, feeling her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Louis wrapped up in ruched black lace. Honestly, she had expected this, due to how feminine Louis was. But the reality of them was ten times better than anything she could have imagined. The material clung to his skin perfectly, accentuating the sinful curve of his hips, and the black was a perfect contrast to his golden skin. His cock was straining against the material, and the tip poked out prettily from the top of the panties.

“Jesus Lou” She breathed, tugging the panties until they just under his ass. She spread his cheeks and groaned slightly at the sight of his tight pink rim.

“P-perrie” Louis groaned, feeling slightly mortified but mostly incredibly turned on at all the attention he was receiving.

“You are so fucking pretty, fuck” She said, shaking her head as she lubed up her fingers “Now love, this is gonna sting a little, but it gets better, I promise”

Louis nodded and let out a breathy moan as the blonde circled his hole with her lubed finger, making it twitch before pushing it in slowly.

“F-fuck Pez, that hurts” Louis whimpers, thrashing around on the floor. Perrie coos softly and pets his hair, whispering about how good Louis is being and how he’s taking it so well. She groans at the strange feeling of his body pulling her in, his muscles clenching sporadically around her finger. She’s never done anything like this before, is fueled by an alcohol-induced spontaneity, but she definitely understands why many people are so into it. Her digit is engulfed in so much warmth, and the noises Louis’ making- little gasps and whimpers- are so fucking hot.

“Jesus Lou” She moans, adding a second finger. Louis whines and tenses up and Perrie shushes him, placing soft pecks on his thigh to calm him down a little bit. She wants to make this good for him, so she starts to curl her fingers slightly, rubbing up against his velvety walls. Louis starts to breathe a bit faster, so Perrie assumes she’s doing something right. She pushes her fingers a bit deeper, rubbing up against something rough and walnut-shaped. His reaction is instantaneous- His back arches so far off the ground Perrie has an irrational moment where she fears he’s going to snap in half. His fingers dig into the carpet and he almost bleeds at how hard he has to bite his lip to hold in his scream.

“Oh my God, Pez. D-do that again!”

Perrie smirks and drags against his sweet spot again, pulling out her fingers to corkscrew back with three. She fingers him until he becomes a sobbing mess on the ground, and when she’s sure he’s about to come, she pulls her fingers out and slicks up the dildo. She teases him for a second or two, circles the tip of it round his puffy hole until he starts to whine (“You’re such a fucking assho-oh”) then pushes it in slowly, watching his pink hole wrap around every dip and curve of the object. She wouldn’t have been able to look away if she wanted to (She’s starting to question her sexuality a little bit); mesmerized at the way he just takes it. The way he mewls when she pulls it out, the way his body shifts up a little bit on the carpet when she pushes it in sharply. The way he lets out little ‘uh uh uh’s when she starts to really fuck him, pushing his hips down on every thrust up, whimpering as she starts to hit his prostate on every twist of her wrist. The way he looks as he comes in hot white streaks over his pink sweater; eyes scrunched closed with tears running out of the corners of them, lips, raw and pink from biting, curving into a little ‘o’ shape, tiny fingers curling in on himself.

“Fuck, Lou, you’re the prettiest fucking thing, you are” She mutters shakily, pulling the dildo out slowly. He kicks at her weakly and she laughs, making a mental note to wash the dildo in the morning, because she’s fucking tired.

“Thanks Pez” He says, wincing as he pulls on his panties and pajama shorts. She winks at him and climbs into bed, giggling when he mumbles about how sore he is and how Perrie needs to invest in smoother sex toys.

*OKAY IT’S DONE YOU CAN KEEP READING ENJOY THE REST*

When they wake up the morning, there is no awkwardness. All they do is look at each other with a promise in their eyes and they already know that they will never need to bring up the events of the previous night.

If they seem a bit closer after that, nobody seems to notice.

*****

Harry found himself in a position he had found himself in a lot recently, sat in front of the TV, a huge bowl of popcorn in his hands, tuned into X factor. Needless to say, his infatuation for the petite boy in little mix had almost tripled since he first saw him, and now he was his biggest fan. He had found himself making casual comments to Simon about how well he tied the band together, how gorgeous his voice was, how gorgeous he was, etc.

Also needless to say, Simon had stopped answering his 3am calls. Which was just rude, to be honest. But whatever.

So there he sat, shoving his face with popcorn, incapable of doing anything other than stare with obvious admiration at the screen as little mix performed. He had been following their progress for weeks, and he could easily say this was their best performance yet. The girls had chosen to sing ‘Blood’ by The Middle East and there was barely a dry eye in the audience. The girls had tears dripping down their faces, overtaken by the emotion of such a haunting song, and even Simon’s eyes were looking a bit glassy. They were spectacular, especially Louis. And not just because Harry had a slight…soft spot for him (It was not a crush, he was not a teenage girl for Gods sakes). His voice cracked with emotion as he sang his line, bright blue eyes wet with tears, dazzling smile on his face. He carried the melody perfectly and Harry could swear he felt shivers as he watched him sing.

Which was why the judge’s decision did not surprise him one bit.

“And the winner is…Little Mix!”

He only gave himself a second to watch Louis’ face light up with pure happiness as he and his band mates began to squeal and embrace before pulling out his phone and dialing the number he had been calling the most recently.

“Hey, Uncle Si…Yeah, just heard the news. Speaking of which, when exactly do you think their first public function will be?”

Harry was not the type to let the things he wanted stretch away from his grasp. So he was going to make sure Little Mix and One Direction became a whole lot closer.


End file.
